


I just want you.

by noxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Bachelor Party, Despedida de soltero, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Peter is 18, Secret Crush, peter es mayor de edad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: (Continuación de "Te esperaré")Peter quiere, pero no puede.Al menos hacerle saber a su mentor una mínima parte de sus sentimientos.No espera ser correspondido ni nada por el estilo pero... tan solo sacarse esa confesión de encima le devolvería un poco de paz.Pero la duda y angustia son dejadas de lado cuando el joven debe salvar a Tony Stark del peligro, y devolverlo a tiempo para la boda.





	I just want you.

**Author's Note:**

> Se recomienda leer "Te esperaré" / "I'll wait" antes.
> 
> No podía dejarlo simplemente así :,) El único cambio fue el narrador, que ahora es en 3ra persona.

¿Por que siempre terminaba en enredos? ¿El mismo se lo buscaba o la vida lo decidió así?

Que te guste alguien: Bien.

Que te enamores perdidamente de un hombre que te lleva 30 años, el cual se va a casar en no mucho tiempo: Mal. Muy mal. Más que mal.

Peter seguía con los auriculares puestos aunque la canción ya había cesado. Y lo miraba, como lo miraba. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, mientras terminaba de firmar unos contratos, hasta cuando se quejaba de una reunión con miembros de su empresa... el joven lo miraba con cierto brillo especial en los ojos.

Pero pocas veces esos ojos lo veían a el, hasta diría que lo evitaba de alguna forma y eso solo lo hacia sentirse mas excluido. Porque con el señor Stark todo era profesional: hola, lo que tenga que hacer, y adiós. Es cierto que el mismo contaba las veces que esa norma se rompió un poco, como esa vez que le rodeo con su brazo, o aquella vez que se miraron a los ojos como por mas de medio segundo. Sonaba a la nada, pero para Peter era todo.

Para el, ese hombre era todo.

Por eso si el tipo le decía que le lleve el traje para ver unas mejoras, el mismo movería cielo y tierra para llegar, incluso iria de rodillas se se lo pidiera. La devoción en su estado puro.

\- Peter, ya casi termino de actualizar el sistema. Si quieres puedes ir a tomar un café o algo.

\- S-si, claro – tosió un poco incomodo.

El chico se recargó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta fuera del taller cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

\- Pero antes ¿podría pedirte un favor?

\- P-por supuesto.

Stark tomo una caja que estaba en la mesa y se la entregó a el. Era de terciopelo negro y por la firma seguro provenía de alguna joyería de renombre.

\- Si no es mucha molestia cuando salgas, ¿le podrías dejar esto a Pepper? De mi parte, claro. Y me dices que te dijo – y con una última palmada en el hombro y un guiño, lo dejo irse.

Peter tomo la caja con cuidado y asintió, se fue por su camino. Ya llegando a una escalera que lo llevaría a la cafetería del recinto pudo ver a la prometida de aquel hombre charlando animosamente con una secretaria en su escritorio, parecía estar muy distraída y Peter se acercó a ellas con algo de timidez

\- Disculpe... ¿señorita Potts?

Las dos mujeres seguían hablando de lo que fuese sin reparar en la presencia del muchacho, quien tosio un poco para llamar la atención. Y lo consiguió, la mujer algo molesta se dio vuelta para verlo.

-¿Si?

-El señor Stark – le extendio la caja – le envía esto.

\- Oh, gracias – tomo sin muchas ganas la misma para dejarla por sobre el escritorio y volver a la interrumpida conversación. Peter bajo un poco la mirada ante aquel acto tan... maleducado. Pero decidió bajar ese mal sabor de boca con una malteada.

Luego de una hora volvió hacia el taller y el alma le volvió al cuerpo a ver a su mentor tan en paz, escribiendo algunas cosas a un lado.

\- Oh, ven. Ya esta todo en orden y configure a Karen para que te avise de cargar los shooters. Y algunos nuevos diseños de...

Y Peter asintió distraídamente mientras seguía viéndolo. Con eso solo se deleitaba, pero se sintió algo desorientado ante una nueva interrogante.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Que te dijo?

\- ¿Q-quien me dijo que?

\- Pepper, por el collar – volvió a insistir levemente molesto por tener que explicarse.

Oh claro, el hermoso collar de zafiros que le había regalado a su futura esposa. Peter sintió ganas de contar la verdad tal cual, que aquella mujer apenas si había prestado atención al hermoso regalo, que fue desagradable con el. Pero... aquella mirada expectante en el hombre frente suyo lo desarmó. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos y las manos entrelazadas, como rogando escuchar algo bueno, ya que posiblemente venían peleando hace algunos días, o mejor dicho meses. Y quería remendar todos esos deslices con regalos extravagantes y muestras de amor. Tony siempre tuvo esa forma de manejarse: tapar las cosas con dinero, el cual le sobraba.

Y Peter no tuvo corazón para lastimarlo con sus palabras.

\- Ella dijo que...

\- ¿Si?

\- Dijo que-que el regalo estuvo hermoso. Que lo va a usar siempre – lo miró a los ojos – y que solo pudo pensar en usted en todo el día, que cuando lo ve... se le acelera el corazón. Que no puede creer cuanto lo ama.

Tony sonrió triunfal y desvió la mirada hacia el anillo en su mano, se sentía pleno. Y Peter, el pobre y dulce Peter, solo tenía la vista baja. Casi que temblaba de los nervios.

Un poco más de charla, o mejor dicho su mentor explicándole efusivamente las mejoras en el traje mientras el solo asentía vagamente. Y antes de irse le extendió un sobre negro con letras doradas.

\- Niño, te vi como deprimido todo el día. Creo que necesitas urgente una fiesta y que casualidad que yo voy a tener una – otra vez esa sonrisa que podría convencer a cualquiera -¿Ya tienes 18, no? Recuerdo que cumpliste hace unos meses.

Ah, se acordaba. Peter le dijo que si.

\- Perfecto – juntó sus manos y las apuntó a el – Porque pronto va a ser mi despedida de soltero, y tu vienes. No acepto un no por respuesta.

¿Despedida de soltero? Solo había visto de esas en la televisión y tampoco entendía muy bien el concepto. De mas esta decir que nunca había asistido a una.

\- En esa invitación esta el lugar, fecha y hora. Te mando un chófer que te pase a buscar, no te preocupes por eso – y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo otra vez mientras lo guiaba amablemente a la salida, tan en confianza. Peter sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

\- ¿Y-y que hará ese día?

\- La verdad ni yo lo se. Unos amigos decían que me estaban organizando una sorpresa y bueno, yo solo los dejo ser. Pero va a haber comida, de eso no te preocupes

\- Oh - sonrió un poco.

\- Te espero ese día Peter, nos hablamos – lo despidió finalmente, tan carismático pero distante a la vez.

Happy lo llevó a su casa de vuelta y en el trayecto solo leía y releía la invitación a esa despedida de soltero.

Lo pensó, y lo pensó, y lo pensó de vuelta.

"No acepto un no por respuesta"

Ya estaba planeando el traje que usaría.


End file.
